A system to drive the drivewheel of a pedal driven vehicle, more specifically, a chainless bicycle drive system.
Bicycles typically have a frame, seat, front end with a front wheel and a pedal driven rear wheel. The chain engages a pedal driven sprocket and a hub mounted sprocket to move the bicycle. This works well enough with most applications. However, the chain may present a danger, especially with children, where fingers may be caught between the chain and the sprocket. A further disadvantage of chains is that they are prone to wear; they are noisy and dirty; and often times will come off their sprocket if not adjusted properly. Thus, a utility lies in replacing a chain with an alternate drive system that does not have these disadvantages, yet efficiently propels the machine.
Applicant provides such objectives, including the further objective of being simple, efficient, relatively maintenance free and readily retrofittable to existing bicycle frames.
Applicant""s objectives are met in providing a drive system for a pedal driven, wheeled vehicle, in which a gear driven drive shaft transmits rotary motion of a pedal driven geared shaft to hub mounted drive shaft engaging rear gear. Other advantages of Applicants system may be appreciated with reference to the specifications.